


In the Back

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: Alex and Christen happen to choose to sit in Tobin's van the same day that Tobin and Allie were filming their Harry video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back. I know I'm not writing sporadically. I'm doing my best. Sometimes inspiration comes and sometimes it doesn't. And sometimes school just really sucks. Anyways I won't make promises, but I'm working on posting more. Not really sure what this is, but please enjoy this little bit of Chrislex.

“Alex! This is a Harry video. Not a Three Amigas video. Please, stop singing!” Allie complained, reaching forward to pause the recording momentarily. 

“But-”

“And Press you can't lay on Alex! You're ruining our video!” Allie shouted from the front seat, turning around to glare at the brunette who hadn't moved an inch at the command.

Sometime during the filming of the video, Christen had allowed her tired body to fully rest on her girlfriend’s. It started with her head falling onto the younger woman’s shoulder. Then she allowed her head to find a spot on Alex’s chest, allowing her body to press up against her girlfriend’s in a more comfortable position than before. She had allowed one arm to rest awkwardly between the two, while the other arm wrapped itself around Alex’s midsection. 

It wasn’t the best position, but it was good enough for Christen. Especially since Alex would be on a plane back to Lyon in a few short days, and she wanted to savor each fleeting moment they had left. 

“Leave her alone, Allie. She's tired,” Alex said back, using her hand to stroke the other striker's hair, slowly lulling the older woman into a sleepy trance. The Berkeley alum leant forward just enough to press a soft kiss to the side of Christen’s head. 

“But we have to finish this video, Lex. We can't post this with your girlfriend snuggled up next to you,” Tobin reminded them. “Not only would Jill kill us, but you'll both be eaten alive by fans shipping you.”

“Is it still shipping if you're actually together?” Ash asked from her seat in front of Christen, who was barely able to comprehend what was going on with Alex running her hand through the her hair and humming softly in the backseat. 

Carli’s eyebrows scrunched together when she turned to the keeper, “Shouldn't you know? I mean you and Ali have been together since the moment you met.”

The goalkeeper shrugged, “That's why I'm asking. I have no idea.”

A few moments passed by in silence as the group took a moment to really consider the question. 

“I mean, you’re still rooting for two people to be in a relationship,” Allie reasoned, “like as long as people think you would be good together, I guess it would still be considered shipping.”

“Makes sense,” Tobin agreed. “For instance, take a look at the back seat. We all know those two are together, and fans still ship them.”

“But the fans don’t know they’re together,” Carli countered.

“But people on the team call them by their ship names, even though they know that Chris and Alex are together. Can’t have a ship name if people don’t ship them,” Tobin deduced. 

“Fair enough.”

“Besides how could you not ship Chrislex? Like look at those cuties,” Allie pointed back to them. 

The two strikers were in their own little world. Alex was softly singing along to the radio, while Christen clutched onto Alex. The hand that was stroking Christen’s hair before was now carefully playing with the baby hairs found at the nape of her neck. The way Christen’s eyes were closed in content was a hint to how close she was to falling asleep in that warm embrace. 

“Krashlyn is better,” Ashlyn proudly claimed.

“Don’t be jealous, Harris. It's not our fault that you got in the car with the wrong Ali,” Carli said. 

Folding her arms across her chest and slumping back into her seat, Ashlyn grumbled, “Her car was already full when I got there.”

“Press, can you please get back to your side of the car. We just need to film a little longer. I don’t really want to do it again later,” Allie pleaded, leaning forward to start the camera again. 

“Next time, can we go in Kelley's car?” Christen asked Alex as she removed herself from the warmth that her girlfriend was great in providing for her.

“Why Kelley's car?”

“Because after practice she lets me take a nap on her shoulder. We've been doing it since Stanford,” Christen explained. “Plus she's my best friend,” Christen said loud enough for everyone in the car, leading to Tobin sticking her tongue at her through the rearview mirror. 

“That really hurts, Chris. I thought I was your best friend,” Tobin called from the front, refocusing her eyes on the road.

Christen paused a moment in thought. “Nope. Kelley's got you beat. Sorry, Tobs.”

Tobin scoffed at the statement. “Oh yeah, well does your supposed best friend get you coffee?”

“Alex gets me my coffee.”

“No, Alex pays for your coffee. Who lugs up the stairs, knocks on your door, and prepares to face a scary monster each morning? Not your girlfriend,” Tobin pointed out.

“Scary monster?”

“Alex's words, not mine,” the midfielder quickly added.

“TOBIN!”

“Sorry, Lex. It slipped out,” Tobin apologized, slouching in her seat some as if it could hide her from the death glares the star forward was currently drilling into the back of her headrest. 

The older striker sat up in her seat, fixing her girlfriend with an expectant look. 

Alex squirmed as she tried to find the right words to get herself out of this situation without digging herself into a deeper hole. 

The longer the quiet stretched on, the harder it got for Ashlyn to hold in her laughter. 

“I love you?” Alex tried. The only response she received was Christen turning to the window, rolling her eyes. However, Christen discreetly slipping her hand into Alex’s, outside of the camera’s view, had Alex breathing out a sigh of relief. 

Breaking the silence, Alex turned and whispered to Christen, “So do I have to worry about anything going on with you and Kelley?” She’s not completely sure where the question came from, but her interest has been piqued. Despite being together for some time, enough time to experience many firsts and share ‘I love you’s’, Alex never had any reason to question any previous relationship Christen could have possibly had with their teammate. She didn’t really have much reason to ask before. 

Christen shook her head. 

“Did anything happen between you and Kelley before?”

The older woman started to look anywhere but at her girlfriend. She turned her attention to the window, but she still felt Alex’s gaze on her. It was a little unnerving. She tucked a few stray hairs back into her beanie, before pulling the hat down a little lower. 

“If I tell you, you can’t get mad,” Christen whispered. 

“You do realize that you’re basically confirming it by saying that?” Alex prompted.

Christen nodded.

Quietly, Alex allowed her mind to process the fact that her girlfriend and one of her best friends had some sort of history together outside of the friendship everyone was able to witness. 

She wasn’t angry. Mostly because she didn’t have a right to be since it happened before they were together. But also because she always had an inkling that something had happened between them. Christen was just too pretty and too nice. Kelley had to have thought so too.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Alex asked, slightly dazed as she went to put her jacket on. She wasn’t really aware of anything besides the fact that they were now back at the hotel. With no answer to her previous question, Alex tried a slightly different approach, “What happened between you and Kell?”

“We slept together,” Christen unceremoniously blurted out. 

That shocked Alex. Having the idea that they slept together was one thing. Hearing it being confirmed was another. Again, Alex wasn’t upset, okay maybe a little upset, but mostly curious and slightly confused. 

Once her jacket was all zipped up, Alex turned to face Christen, giving the woman her full attention. “Once?”

“A few times,” Christen reluctantly admitted. “It was a bit complicated.”

“Complicated how?” Alex pressed, she wanted to know everything. Nothing was distracting her from having this conversation with Christen, not even Tobin and Allie’s carpool karaoke soon coming to an end now that the ride was over. 

Christen shrugged her shoulders, not because she didn’t know, she just wasn’t sure how to explain it. Almost at a whisper, “I don’t know. It wasn’t like we were together but it was like more than a friends with benefits kind of thing. We cared a lot about each other, but it never reached the kind of ‘I love you and want you to be mine’. It was like we were together without being together. But there were no expectations or anything. I don’t know. It happened and then it didn’t and we don’t really talk about it anymore.”

“It just ended?” Alex asked, oblivious to the fact that they were now the only two in the car since everyone had already gathered their stuff and left. 

“I guess? I mean we just sort of ended it. We knew it was never going to go anywhere but it meant more than just sleeping together. It’s a bit confusing, but that’s just our history. We’re still best friends and that’s all that matters.”

“And you promise I have nothing to worry about?”

“I promise,” Christen sealed the promise with a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. “Besides, have you seen how cute Emily and Kelley are together. They make a great couple,” Christen said, gathering her things and stepping out the door Ash had kept open for them. 

“Not better than us.”

“Oh no, of course not. We are a hundred times better,” Christen agreed, holding her hand out to help Alex out. 

Once out of the car and steady on her feet, Alex turned back and closed the door. Then, she pulled her girlfriend close, kissing her cheek when she realized no one else was around. 

“So tomorrow, we can ride with Kelley, but I have one condition,” Alex offered.

“What’s that?”

“We get to sit in the back, and if you get tired, you lay your head on my shoulder and take a nap.”

“That can be arranged.”

Christen leaned in closer to Alex, as the younger woman led them to the elevator and up to the team floor. 

Just before they are about to part ways, Christen turns to Alex with a small smirk on her face. “You’re jealous of Kelley aren’t you?”

“What? No. Of course not.” Christen tilted her head a bit as she raised her eyebrows. Alex caved, “Okay, fine yes. But only a little bit.”

“Only a little bit?”

“Only a little bit,” Alex affirmed, “and you know why I’m not more jealous?”

For entertainment purposes, Christen followed along. “Why’s that?”

Alex turns Christen around so that they were face to face. “Because I end up with the girl.”

“Right, because Alex Morgan always has to win in the end.”

“And don’t you ever forget that,” Alex said before kissing Christen.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
